1. Field of the Invention
This present invention concerns a flexible energy-transfer ribbon, that includes a longitudinal flexible support tape that is permanently magnetized, and at least one longitudinal flexible energy-transfer device, which is held by the said tape so as to at least prevent any relative transverse movement.
2. Description of Related Art
People frequently have recourse to a flexible ribbon, which may or may not be permanently magnetized, in many technical areas and using various methods of implementation, when what is required is a transfer of energy (including signals of course) between localized zones of two solids, where these zones are mobile in relation to each other.
Different flexible ribbon structures, and also different possible applications, are described in a detailed manner in the foreword and in the description of document WO 2005/083724 A1, in the name of the Applicant, to which reference will be made as required.
The use of such known flexible ribbons has considerable advantages in many applications, as mentioned in the aforementioned document.
One particular example of such a ribbon includes a series of energy-transfer devices embedded in the mass of a fixing agent such as a resin, with the assembly thus obtained being fixed onto one face of a support tape made, for example, from an elastomer material loaded with magnetic particles.
It appears that the behavior of such a ribbon in a context of temperature changes gives rise to problems.
More precisely, it appears that the assembly composed of energy-transfer devices embedded in the resin mass can become detached from the support tape, as a result of the essentially shear stresses that appear between the two. More precisely, it is thought that when the material of the support tape, which is typically an elastomer of the EPDM type (Ethylene Propylene Diene Rubber) incorporating ferrite grains, is exposed to high temperatures of the order of 50 to 80°, the molecules of this material organize themselves so as to create a significant, no-reversible swaging effect. In these conditions, the forces of adhesion between the assembly formed from the devices embedded in the resin and the support tape are not sufficient to prevent separation of the two, and the ribbon becomes unusable.